RAB
by wolfdoggoldfish Inc
Summary: An den Dunklen Lord. Ich weiß, ich werde tot sein, lange bevor du dies liest, aber ich will, dass du weißt, dass ich es war, der dein Geheimnis entdeckt hat.'Ein junger Todesser stellt sich gegen den Dunklen Lord... oneshot


Hallo, Leute!

Diese Geschichte gfiel mir vor ein paar Tagen plötzlich ein und ich musste sie einfach schreiben. Ich mag R.A.B. Wirklich. Zumindest den, von dem ich denke, dass er es ist. Na, ihr werdets ja lesen (hoffe ich). Reviews sind natürlich immer gern gesehen. ;-)

**Disclaimer:** Gehört natürlich alles J.K.R..

R.A.B.

Im 2. Stock des Grimmauldplace 12 sitzt ein siebzehnjähriger Junge. Hastig kramt er in den Schubladen seines Schranks, er wirft wahllos einige Kleidungsstücke in seine grüne Schultasche. Mehrere Tage hat er sich hier versteckt gehalten, doch er weiß, dass er jetzt gehen muss. Zu leicht können sie herausfinden, wo er ist. Bellatrix könnte es ihnen verraten, und er ist sicher, sie wird es tun, sobald sie merkt, dass er hier ist. Was er getan hat, ist furchtbar in ihren Augen. Er hat den Dunklen Lord verraten, indem er seine Befehle nicht befolgt hat. Wenn sie wüsste, dass sein eigentlicher Verrat am Dunklen Lord viel größer ist...

Was er getan hat, könnte durchaus zu seinem Sturz beitragen, so hat er es geplant.

Warum hat er es getan? Er ist nicht sicher. Schon lange weiß er, wie alle anderen Todesser, welch machtvollen schwarzmagischen Zauber der Dunkle Lord gewählt hat, um sich vor dem Tode zu schützen. Und vor einem Monat erfuhr er, mehr durch Neugier und Zufall als durch sein Können, wo es versteckt ist. Eins der Horkruxe.

Er hat nichts getan, sein Wissen nicht ausgenutzt. Bis vor einigen Tagen. Als der Dunkle Lord ihm einen Befehl gab, denn er unmöglich ausführen konnte. Gegen den er sich weigerte. Hat der Dunkle Lord gewusst, was er ihm mit diesem Befehl antut? Vermutlich, denn der Lord liebt es andere zu quälen. Und es war eine perfekte Gelegenheit, die Treue des jungen Todessers zu prüfen. Hat er damit gerechnet, dass er tatsächlich widerstehen würde? Wohl kaum. Niemand hat das. Er ist ein guter Diener gewesen, niemand von dem man ernsthafte Hilfe oder gar ernsthaften Widerstand erwarten würde. Und Erwartungen hat er immer perfekt ausgefüllt, die seiner Eltern, die des Lordes.

Nur die seinen nicht und auch nicht die seines Bruders. Seines mutigen Bruders, der nie die Erwartungen Anderer erfüllt, nur tut, was er selbst will. Er selbst war nie so stark, und hat seinen Bruder insgeheim für seine Stärke bewundert, auch wenn er es nie zeigen durfte.

Und deshalb konnte er auch den Befehl nicht ausführen. Er hätte es niemals geschafft, ihn zu töten.

Und mit dieser Weigerung hat er sein eigenes Todesurteil unterschrieben. Er wusste von dem Moment an, als er zurückwich vom Haus seines Bruders, dass er nur wenige Stunden, mit ein bißchen Glück einige Tage vom Tode entfernt war. Und endlich fasste er Mut. Wenn er schon sterben würde, dann würde er dafür sorgen, dass auch der Lord seine Unsterblichkeit einbüßte.

Er kannte den Aufenthaltsort eines Horkruxes, nur eines von 6, aber dieses eine würde er zerstören.

Er hat die Felsenhöhle entdeckt, hat der Wand den Blutzoll gezahlt und ist eingetreten. Er hat das verborgene Boot gespürt und aus den Tiefen des schwarzen Sees gezogen. Wie er es gespürt hat und warum, das weiß er nicht mehr. Den See überquerte er ins Boot gekauert, in sich zusammengesunken und ja, er sah auch die Inferi im Wasser, fragte sich, wann sie ihn angreifen würden. An das, was geschah, als er die kleine Insel mit dem grünschimmernden Becken betrat, erinnert er sich nur verschwommen.

Er muss es geschafft haben, das Becken zu leeren, auch wenn es ihn viel Kraft gekostet hat, denn jetzt liegt das Horkrux weit hinten in einem Regal, verborgen zwischen mit Gift oder Drachenblut gefüllten Flakons. Im Becken hat er ein anderes Medaillon hinterlassen, zusammen mit einer Botschaft.

Die Botschaft ist ihm wichtig gewesen, nicht das alte, hässliche Medaillon, das er einst von Rowanna Bulstrode bekommen hat. Das Medaillon ähnelt dem echten Horkrux überhaupt nicht, und selbst wenn, würde es den Dunklen Lord nicht täuschen können. Aber es wird ihn wissen lassen, dass er es war, der das Horkrux gestohlen und zerstört hat. Irgendwann wird der Lord es wissen, auch wenn er selbst dann längst tot ist. Aber der Lord wird erfahren, dass er nicht nur gestorben ist, weil er zu feige war, einen Befehl auszuführen.

Er ist stolz auf das, was er getan hat, denn dank ihm wird der Dunkle Lord längst nicht mehr so unsterblich sein, wie jetzt, wenn sich endlich jemand findet, der ihm die Stirn bieten kann. Sein Meister, so hat er in seiner Nachricht geschrieben.

Aber noch ist das Horkrux nicht zerstört. Es enthält immer noch einen Teil der Seele des Lordes. Der Junge schaudert. Die Magie des Medaillons macht ihm Angst. So mächtig und gleichzeitig so finster. Ob er es überhaupt zerstören kann? Er hofft es.

Die Schultasche ist voll. Der junge Zauberer steht auf und hängt sie sich um die Schulter, dann geht er nach draußen ins Treppenhaus. Dort ist das Regal, und direkt hinter dem Flakon mit Cantarella liegt es. Gerade will er danach greifen, da hört er, wie sich die schwere hölzerne Haustür öffnet. Er erstarrt.

„Regulus."

Die Stimme ist eiskalt, ohne jegliches Gefühl. Regulus dreht sich langsam um. Unten am Fuß der Treppe steht sie und schaut zu ihm hoch.

„Bellatrix."

„Ja, ich." Sie grinst spöttisch. Regulus zittert, nur leicht, doch sie bemerkt es.

„Oohh, hat Baby-Regulus etwa Angst?" Bellatrix lacht höhnisch. „ Das kommt davon, wenn man den Befehlen des Meisters nicht nachkommt..."

Sie geht auf ihn zu, schaut ihm direkt in die Augen.

„Ich wette, du hast in den letzten Tagen solchen Schiss gehabt, dass du ihn jetzt mit Freude töten wirst."

Sie sieht sein Erstaunen und deutet es richtig.

„Ohja, er gibt dir noch eine Chance. Nutze sie."

Regulus streckt sich. Er hebt den Kopf und sieht sie an.

„Nein!"

Plötzlich ist es, als stünden seine Knochen in Flammen. Der Schmerz ist unerträglich. Regulus kann nicht mehr denken, er fühlt nichts mehr, nur noch den Schmerz. Irgendwo hört er jemanden schreien, in größter Qual. Es ist seine eigene Stimme.

Dann hört es auf, genauso plötzlich wie es angefangen hat. Er liegt zusammengekrümmt auf dem Boden, zu schwach, um sich zu rühren. Über ihm stehen mehrere Menschen. Offenbar hat seine Cousine einige Todesser ins Haus gelassen, während er unter dem Cruciatus-Fluch stand und die eintretenden Männer nicht sehen konnte.

Dünne Seile aus ihren Zauberstäben legen sich um seine Hand-und Fußgelenke. Er spürt wie ein Zauber ihn in die Luft hebt, so dass er direkt in das Gesicht eines brutal wirkenden Todessers sieht.

„Na, so was, der Kleine ist noch bei Bewusstsein." Er lacht dreckig. „Hast dich wohl nicht richtig bemüht, Bella? Das wollen wir ändern. _Crucio!_"

Mehrere Stimmen haben den Fluch ausgesprochen, und ist noch schlimmer als beim ersten Mal, auch wenn er das nicht für möglich gehalten hätte. Er schreit, doch bald ist es nur noch ein heiseres Krächzen. Doch schließlich, als es fast nicht mehr auszuhalten ist, wird es vollkommen schwarz. Jeder Gedanke, jedes Gefühl ist fort. Regulus ist bewusstlos.

------- ------------ -------

Dunkelheit. Es ist nass und dunkel dort, wo er aufgewacht ist. Er sieht sich um, oder versucht es zumindest. Sein schmerzender Kopf und die Finsternis um ihn herum sind dabei nicht gerade förderlich.

Schließlich kann er die Umrisse von Mauern erkennen. Von 3 Seiten umgeben sie ihn, von vorne scheint schwaches Licht durch schwere Gitterstäbe. Ein Verlies? Wo mag es sich befinden?

Und plötzlich weiß er es. Er ist schon hier gewesen, wenn auch meistens in den oberen Räumen. Aber er hat schon oft gesehen, wie der Lord Menschen nach unten in die Verliese bringen ließ.

Es ist das Hauptquartier der Todesser. Die Hochburg der Finsternis. Von außen ist es nur ein verlottertes, altes Anwesen. Der Lord hat es so verzaubert, dass es seinen Bedürfnissen entspricht.

Oben mehrere Räume, in denen der Lord lebt und zu denen nur er Zutritt hat. Dort hält er seine Sammlung verwahrt.

Weiter unten ein paar Räume für Todesser, die als solche bekannt geworden sind und sich verstecken müssen. Es sind nur wenige, denn die meisten tarnen sich gut.

Und tief unter der Erde, die Kerker, in denen er sich jetzt befindet.

Regulus beginnt zu zittern, teils, weil ihm so kalt, aber vor allem aus Angst. Er weiß, dass er jetzt nicht mehr lange zu leben hat. Und er weiß auch, dass der Tod, der ihm bevorsteht, ein qualvoller sein wird.

Würde der Dunkle Lord ihm noch eine Chance geben? Vielleicht, doch er weiß, dass er sie nicht nutzen wird. Er wird bei seinem Nein bleiben, weil er jetzt endlich weiß, was das Richtige ist. Trotz seiner Angst will er standhaft bleiben. Hoffentlich gelingt es ihm.

Er hört Schritte. Sie nähern sich seinem Gefängnis. Und plötzlich ist er da. Der Dunkle Lord. Er steht vor ihm, sieht auf ihn hinunter. Sein Gesicht ist im Schatten, nur seine Augen sind zu sehen. Ein blutrotes Aufleuchten unter der dunklen Kapuze.

Regulus' Herz schlägt schnell. Noch nie war er ihm so nahe.

Die Gestalt tritt näher ans Gitter heran, einige Todesser, die ihn begleitet haben weichen ehrfurchtsvoll zurück.

Eine Stimme, leise und unheilverkündend wie das Zischen einer Schlange, beginnt zu sprechen.

„Todesserin Bellatrix hat mir berichtet, dass du meinen Befehlen nicht Folge leisten willst. Trifft das zu?"

Regulus zögert. Noch kann er sich retten. Er hat noch eine Chance. Er kann Sirius einfach töten und der Lord wird ihn wieder aufnehmen, misstrauisch zwar, doch fürs Erste wird er ihn am Leben lassen. _Sofern er nicht erfährt, dass ich sein Horkrux gestohlen habe._

Er schluckt, wartet. Dann hat er sich entschieden. Er nickt. Es trifft zu.

„Ich werde es nicht tun!" Er lässt seine Stimme mutig und entschlossen klingen, weitaus entschlossener als er sich fühlt.

„_Packt ihn!"_

Die Gittertür wird geöffnet. Ein Todesser packt ihn grob am Arm und zieht ihn auf die Füße. Er wird nach oben gezerrt und immer weiter bis sie schließlich im Freien stehen. Auch der Lord steht dabei. An den Todesser, der ihn hält, gewandt, sagt er: „Appariert jetzt. Ihr wisst wohin!"

Apparieren? Regulus ist verwirrt. Wieso sollten sie ihn von hier fortbringen? Wenn sie ihn töten wollen, können sie es auch hier tun.

Er weiß nicht, dass auch der Dunkle Lord gerne Botschaften hinterlässt.

Sie apparieren. Ihr Ziel ist ein kleiner Wald. Es regnet. Die Tropfen durchnässen seinen Umhang, und der Wind, der das Unwetter begleitet peitscht ihm Blätter ins Gesicht.

Der Todesser lässt ihn los und stößt ihn zu Boden. Er fällt gegen einen Baum und ehe er auch nur daran denken kann, zu fliehen, winden sich dünne Seile um ihn und fesseln ihn an den Baum.

Ein magerer Todesser tritt hervor. Sein Gesicht ist von einer Maske verhüllt, so dass Regulus ihn nicht gleich erkennt. Der Todesser, der ihn hergebracht, wendet sich dem Maskierten zu, der offensichtlich das Todesurteil vollstrecken soll. „Denk dran, du sollst ihn foltern. Einen schmerzlosen Tod hat so ein Verräter nicht verdient." Der Andere nickt langsam, seine Hand zuckt leicht, als wolle sie ans Ohr fahren.

Verdammt. Er weiß, wer es ist. Severus. Er wird ihn nicht töten. Oder doch?

Severus hebt den Zauberstab. Jetzt erst sieht Regulus, dass ihm Tränen über die Wangen laufen.

Nein.

„NEIN! ICH WILL NICHT! ICH WILL NICHT STERBEN!"

Er heult, wirft sich hin und her in einem verzweifelten Versuch, die Fesseln zu lösen. Zwecklos.

„NEEEEIN! BITTE NICHT!" Er schluchzt auf, wimmert, während ihm die Tränen über die Wangen laufen. „_Bitte, Severus..." _Ein letztes Flehen, leise, kaum hörbar. _„Bitte."_

Severus hebt den Zauberstab, seine Schultern beben, doch die Hand hält er starr auf Regulus gerichtet.

Die Todesser um ihn herum starren ihn an, warten.

„_Avada Kedavra_"

Ein grüner Blitz trifft die Brust des Jungen und sofort hängt er reglos in den Seilen. An seinen leblosen Augen hängen noch die Tränen. Die Fesseln werden gelöst und sein toter Körper fällt ins Gras.

Die Todesser disapparieren. Nur einer bleibt zurück. Er starrt den Jungen an, der eben noch um sein Leben gefleht hat und jetzt so furchtbar still ist. Aus seinem Umhang nimmt er die Tasche, die Regulus für seine Flucht benutzen wollte. Sanft legt er sie neben ihn.

Er hebt den Zauberstab. _„Morsmordre"_

Während das Dunkle Mal über dem Wald erscheint, verschwindet auch er.

Nicht weit von diesem Ort des Schreckens entfernt steht ein kleines Haus, dessen Besitzer in diesem Moment das Zeichen Voldemorts bemerkt.Der junge Mann starrt entsetzt aus dem Fenster. Was ist da geschehen?

Er eilt nach draußen in den Regen hinein, läuft in das kleine Wäldchen. Suchend blickt er sich um, dann fällt sein Blick auf den Körper des Jungen. Er erstarrt. Dann sinkt er neben dem Jungen auf die Knie. Vorsichtig streicht er ihm die Haare zurück, er schließt sanft die Augen seines Bruders. Behutsam nimmt er den leblosen Jungen in seine Arme, er drückt ihn an sich. Sein Körper zittert vor Tränen, die nicht fließen wollen. Er steht auf und trägt seinen Bruder zum Haus zurück.

Zurück im Wald bleibt nur die Schultasche. Sie liegt im nassen Gras und enthüllt, silber auf grün gestickt, die Initialen des Jungen.

_R.A.B._

_Regulus A. Black_


End file.
